Super Mario Maker
Super Mario Maker is a side-scroller platformer video game, which features the creation of custom video game levels. It has been designed and published by Nintendo, exclusively for the Wii U. It was released in 2015. In Yogiverse Martyn Littlewood has produced various videos based in this game. He has created his own levels, as well as playing those created by the fanbase and other YouTubers. Kim Richards also played this game in an interview with Shigeru Miyamoto, a Senior Executive and Takashi Tezuka, the General Manager for the Software Development Department at Nintendo. Episode Guide |ytuser=UCUxoapwoGN9cKN5SPKGVh7A |SHIGERU MIYAMOTO, TAKASHI TEZUKA & YOGSCAST KIM!|9B1nyq-5i6g|N/A }} |ytuser=UCVfSWFY5dgU4V77r66Zk1Vg |Super Mario Maker with Turps (MCM London)|cXqDgpYuFSs|N/A }} |ytuser=UCWiPkogV65gqqNkwqci4yZA |Super Mario Maker #1 - Father And Son Chase|qLjSvatxnhQ|Rfw7l5I1DLxo |Super Mario Maker #2 - All The Amiibos!|-YPzTVvvPDI|dvRJjeg1OMh7 |Super Mario Maker #3 - Goomba Minefield!|y9XYFILlJY8|yGOYUa4pV2xx |Super Mario Maker #4 - Chain Chomp Crew?!|6Mb3pEICwQM|N/A |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Easy)|ObhPxBYLJs0|N92Ys3G8apeJ |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Normal #1)|_Kqol4mTky4|O7LdfycND5q9 |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Normal #2)|jyid8_a0mG8|EWZ4cw2Vm0aT |Super Mario Maker: Flappy Cat (Creation #1)|45doD71dJYs|TM1yTWdclWgi |Super Mario Maker: Cake Invaders (Creation #2)|RC11X-BsCkc|sZ2w3ABSJPne |Super Mario Maker: Ecco the Yoshi (Creation #3)|xVYVxHcEKRU|iLiXiQtBc1DS |Super Mario Maker: Compulsory Castle (Creation #4)|KwCVR6ZxocM|IIb1OGo3Sc8B |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #1)|c-VQ2IntK3E|IaqekQMSezrD |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #2)|n4Y_g5MpeYU|qVRJmEwSg437 |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #3)|tVIyFarsXM0|m6pa7m9Ln4wO |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #4)|vbTB0PdC7oI|lpxO1LZxbuyj |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #5)|KQdkHUaK7Sc|qrRax7s3sEX2 |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #6)|8qUA45Ia5Zs|Fvrx1lKlrxMQ |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #7)|GC4fTTKj_NE|QvZrm05X5Uic |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #8)|Id_UlbeDuKs|sFBqHLx7G8Tf |Super Mario Maker: 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #9)|C_h4tB8Ic5k|AgTEqraXXH5u |Super Mario Maker 100 Mario Challenge (Expert #10)|VjEdXQC1JSE|om5vZGS4hndn |Super Mario Maker: Stupid Hogwarts Kids! (Expert #11)|jAMff7xL9aI|W65MRgVyNCFN |Super Mario Maker: Lion King Cave (Expert #12)|crhpTbCNiXM|pCwoO0tRWD5z |Super Mario Maker: Mewtwo In A Shoe! (Expert #13)|NF61QrDmlRQ|vmTIDu58Fz6u |Super Mario Maker: Spring In My Step! (Expert #14)|UkzSufkwXSo|H3UpHvUm3zVB |Super Mario Maker: Jesus Take The Wheel (Expert #15)|yWf5nV3VgdQ|wm8SQ2Qpi0Ou |Super Mario Maker: Spoopy Scary Levels #1|PQPqluQW1So|pvFLbI3N9fKc |Super Mario Maker: Spoopy Scary Levels #2|6s1W8NPMScQ|Wrj3oy5fsk6b |Super Mario Maker: Yogtowers Is Burning?! (Expert #16)|M-RsTo0o_U4|KT1S055oqkP0 |Super Mario Maker: Only For Pros (Expert #17)|Y03Oz7zoB0w|YowEzOcfzj9T |Super Mario Maker: The Koopa Grind (Expert #18)|lcMVJ6PT7zc|opzNpd08gt2A |Super Mario Maker: Ten Second Test (Expert #19)|IToYnhRXGDg|CdNfhEBviLfP |Super Mario Maker: Walljump Warrior (Expert #20)|9KsqGqTudoI|KdG5CN5KEGX9 |Super Mario Maker: Tutorial 102 (Expert #21)|xHMOBlZUv_w|GWdPJdssioEX |Super Mario Maker: Obstacle Course (Expert #22)|MvuD_fNK6Ns|XWgzvQZXuJfW |Super Mario Maker: Spike With Spikes On?! (Expert #23)|pP32PvfnDRE|spuWSq9H1hAU |Super Mario Maker: Fail... Montage? (Expert #24)|-a9pxrjnQKs|jVkPmy8viHNk |Super Mario Maker: Do It For The Vines (Expert #25|QaHeAn-zUk4|BJfWMW2kUReI |Super Mario Maker: Longest, Pause... Ever (Expert #26)|2uunQ9Lzorc|NXNPkTT73OKi |Super Mario Maker: My Office Is Haunted! (Expert #27)|W9E6Bw-sh0g|RtUbKQJ76wZ9 |Super Mario Maker: Cheap Cheep Shots (Expert #28)|vugh3xk7b2M|sjSetTpMl8TE |Super Mario Maker: WHY?! Just.. Why? (Expert #29)|9oZh3G1G9ws|atI4XEHcnpl6 |Super Mario Maker: Say NO, To Kaizo (Expert #30)|gHr1FQaoWqw|gx5p1R6pYt6v |Super Mario Maker: Reach For The Stars (Expert #31)|Y64z-8lA9Ns|bWVF63yftgnv |Super Mario Maker: Juggling Goombas?! (Expert #32)|tdnpeb-l8gQ|Y7u0lyrP7znU |Super Mario Maker: Levels For Lives (Expert #33)|VhsVYb5qDiE|PZeKzzDate28 |Super Mario Maker: CRYzo Blocks.. (Expert #34)|I12iggeq53E|ID8UA8CkEWp2 |Super Mario Maker: Don`t Miss Lakitu! (Expert #35)|B7gyRE-0YEM|MNfjmB98JmOE |Super Mario Maker: Mole Riding! (Expert #36)|044nafIckF0|N/A |Super Mario Maker: Personal BEAST (Expert #37)|OdXKpAGUEUQ|vIY3kGhvH5Vd |Super Mario Maker: Ninja Thwomp (Expert #38)|FC3YRDkjXdA|tsu6P0fVRAWw |Super Mario Maker: One Life Wonder (Expert #39)|f76aJejtUz0|XfTNH92PrPNi |Super Mario Maker: Who The Hell Are You?! (Expert #40)|okbCNlLSJ7k|za87OCHzbLXf |Super Mario Maker: Golden (Coin) Shower (Expert #41)|J9Kb6xiorbU|yOiVRVx9UB0s |Super Mario Maker: Saving Peach (Expert #42)|EZFLMdFqA2g|Yx88tyca4yUP |Super Mario Maker: One Way Ocean (No Skips #1)|dc3f40vZ5As|lieDFznit8VO |Super Mario Maker: Threes A Crowd (No Skips #2)|ZKM4qLiTdms|bZT9xuaZqDhF |Super Mario Maker: Mind The Donuts (No Skips #3)|kBzN29ErLvY|N/A }} Category:Games